The present invention relates to the art of ignition systems for spark ignited internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sleeve that can be removably connected to a spark plug boot for suppression of radio frequency interference (RFI) otherwise emitted by the spark plug.
Spark ignited internal combustion engines utilize spark plugs mounted in the engine block to produce the spark needed to ignite the air-fuel mixture inside the piston cylinder. The high voltage spark can emit radio frequency interference (RFI) away from the engine. There is a concern that this RFI could impede the proper operation of various radio transceivers located nearby.
The present invention recognizes the foregoing considerations, and others, of the prior art.